1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication terminal device for recording communication information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile devices are known as communication terminal devices for transferring image information such as characters and image patterns. In the facsimile device, image information is extracted from a received signal and recorded. In general, thermosensitive paper or ordinary paper is used as a recording medium. When ordinary paper is used as the recording medium, it becomes difficult to manufacture the facsimile device simple in construction and at a low cost. For this reason, facsimile devices for printing image information on the thermosensitive recording paper are now most commonly used.
However, unlike the ordinary recording paper, the thermosensitive recording paper is subject to change in quality, and it has a defect that the printed image information will gradually disappear with time. Therefore, it is not preferable to keep the printed thermosensitive recording paper on a file to be stored over a long period of time. In addition, when characters are written on the thermosensitive recording paper, it is difficult to write characters with a pencil, for example, because of the smooth surface of the thermosensitive recording paper.
When a facsimile device is purchased, the size or the price thereof is an important factor for determining the type of the facsimile device if the above defect of the thermosensitive recording paper does not cause any serious problem for actual applications of the facsimile device. Suppose now that a user has purchased a facsimile device for printing image information on thermosensitive recording paper. After this, if it becomes necessary to keep recorded image information over a long period of time, the user will have to think about purchasing a different facsimile device which can print image information on ordinary paper. If the user actually purchases the latter type of facsimile device, more expense will be imposed on the user in comparison with the case where he purchased the latter type facsimile device without purchasing the former type facsimile device at the beginning.